


dragon

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stiles has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: what if stiles was a dragon?





	

Stiles has always had the ability to turn into a dragon but it was his secret to tell. The only people that knew were his mom and dad. He hasn't shifted since his mom died. 

 

The pack was fighting in a field with another pack when Stiles saw that his pack was all on the ground. Not one of them was able to fight and the winning pack was slowly coming for him. 

 

"I'm warning you not to get any closer." Stiles held the bat tightly in his hand, ready to swing at any moment. 

 

"Oh yeah? It's just you, what can a human do?" The pack leader growled out. 

 

"Who said I was human?" Stiles felt the shift overtake him. He shifted for the first time in five years. 

 

He could smell the fear coming from the other pack and his pack. They were all scared of him. 

 

Stiles roared and let a gust of fire out, burning the wolfs that attacked him. Stiles felt so free in his shifted form that he flew away from the mess that was the two packs. He fell in the clouds over Beacon Hills just enjoying being free. 

 

***

 

"You’re a fucking dragon?" Lydia said as he walked through the pack house. 

 

"Why don't we all sit down and I'll explain." Stiles said. 

 

Once everyone was sitting down and gave Stiles all of their attention. Stiles started to explain.  

 

"I was born a dragon; my mom was one. Dragons are very rare, there are probably a total of ten people who can shift into dragons. Some didn't get the gene. After my mom died I didn't want to shift but I had no choice tonight, we would of been dead if I didn't shift." Stiles twisted his hands. He was anxious. 

 

"But you kept this from us? From me?" Scott looked like someone kicked his puppy. 

 

"I'm sorry Scott but before you were bit I wanted to keep you out of the supernatural. And after I just didn't know how to bring it up." Stiles said lamely. 

 

"It's ok man just next time tell me. Ok?" Scott gave him his heart melting smile.

 

"Defiantly." Stiles laughed.  


End file.
